Blue Asaento Butterfly
Asaento butterflies are prized companions, as many appreciate their beauty, but they are especially loved by fire magi. Their masterful control over this element is a highly desired power. Magi who have studied for years and dedicated their life to mastering the power of fire are not as skilled as one of these companions. Asaento butterflies are helpful creatures, and work well with other fire creatures, magnifying their magic. These small companions befriend easily, as their personalities are friendly and cheerful. Asaento butterflies lay their eggs in any shelter they can find late in the fall, usually high in a tree or some secret place in the castle. When spring finally approaches, the eggs begin to hatch. They are one of the first creatures to awaken after winter, their warm bodies suited to the chilly first days of spring. A few late snowstorms have little effect on them, as they heat themselves with magic. When first born, asaento butterflies are ravenous, but still finicky. Magi always have their favorite meals growing in the garden, and new foods are constantly introduced. They are most lovely creatures to behold, with their flaming wings leaving trails of light behind them. At night, you can see flocks of them dancing in the gardens, spirals of fire twisting and twining together in their wake. Often, magi will train their butterflies to perform air shows. The butterflies are more than happy to comply, as they love to create shapes in the night air with their multi-colored flames. Egg This egg is beautifully iridescent, with odd veins reminiscent of a bug’s wings running over its surface. Hatchling A small, beautiful caterpillar has emerged from this egg. Dull spots begin to glow brighter as time passes, and as it creeps up your finger the little one seems to grow warmer and warmer. This hatchlings do not have much energy, though, and are apt to fall asleep in their magi's hand. When asleep, asaento butterfly hatchlings cool and dull in color. Anaugi and phoenix hatchlings are most curious about this newest arrival, and watch the caterpillar curiously. After they have hatched, asaento butterfly hatchlings are placed either in one of the gardens or greenhouses. Specially grown plants have been grown in preparation, and the caterpillar is placed on a thick leaf. The little one will spend most of its days here, munching on food and drifting in and out of sleep. Adult A week or so after hatching, asaento butterfly caterpillars begin to act strangely, sleeping often and eating so much that their magi's garden has become almost bare. One day, the little one slinks down in between a few full leaves, out of the breeze. Suddenly, it bursts into flames and is quickly devoured in the small inferno. Yet the leaves and flowers around it are not damaged at all, not even singed. Left in the caterpillar's place is a pile of ashes. The ashes begin to move, changing color and melting together. Not ten minutes later, a graceful butterfly is sitting beneath the leaves, cleaning itself. Its body and wings are black as coal, with fiery markings threading through to the edges, moving and glistening like magma within rock. Its wings, limp and brushing against the ground, soon become stiff and strong. With a little flutter, flames sprout from the edges of the wings. The butterfly tests its new wings and power of flight by floating up to your shoulder on a soft wind. Its flames don’t even touch your cloak, completely controlled by the asaento butterfly. If it feels the need, though, this companion will turn its gift into a weapon, burning those who would harm it. As it ages, the butterfly will control this power even more, and offer those who ask help, by starting flames and perfecting fire spells. Breeding Additional Information * No. 276 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (March 2012) * Released: March 1, 2012 * Artist: Lazuli * Description: Lazuli Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Insects Category:Butterflies Category:Asaento Butterflies Category:Fire